


Worth a Shot

by Bedesbummie



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Anal Sex, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, M/M, Non-Consensual Touching, Praise Kink, Underage Drinking, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:41:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23112622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bedesbummie/pseuds/Bedesbummie
Summary: Rose invites Bede to share a drink with him.
Relationships: Beet | Bede/Rose | Chairman Rose
Comments: 6
Kudos: 67





	Worth a Shot

Bede has looked up to the Chairman since he had come to the orphanage to offer him his first pokemon. Though it likely held no significance to Rose, it was the only time anyone had ever shown interest or care towards Bede. Since then, any chance he got to be around him or to show off for him, he’d take it without a second thought. Which is why when he got the call that the Chairman wanted to see him, he dropped everything to make his way towards Rose tower. 

Walking up to the tower, he opened the door, and made his way to the elevator easily, a route he’d taken many times before. Though, this time it was different, the Chairman wanted to speak to Bede alone. It was exciting to have alone time with Rose, considering how much Bede looked up to the man. He only assumed it was to congratulate him on completing the first three gym challenges so effortlessly, or maybe even thank him for how many wishing stars he gathered. Either way, Bede was grateful to get to see the Chairman. Stepping out of the elevator, he made his way towards Rose’s office, spotting Oleana standing outside. As soon as she caught sight of Bede approaching, she frowned, “the Chairman has been waiting for you. Don’t keep him waiting.” 

“I don’t plan on it,” Bede replied simply, not noticing Oleanas smirk as he walked past. Keeping his head held high, he opened the doors and entered the office, spotting Rose standing next to the window. A glass of whisky in his hand as he stared out over the city.

As the door closed behind Bede, Rose realized he was there and turned around to smile at the boy before him. “Bede, I’m so happy you could make it.” Rose said, his usual gentle smile gracing his features as he walked forward, “Come, come, have a drink with me, we have a lot to talk about.” 

Bede took a deep breath as he made his way towards the desk and took a seat in the familiar chair. His offer wasn’t a question, but Bede feels like he should remind him that he wasn’t legal yet. “I’m underage.” He murmured as he took a seat, watching as Rose poured him a glass of whisky anyways. 

“I won’t tell if you don’t.” Rose grinned, passing the glass off to Bede. Sitting back in his chair, he glanced over Bede’s body, though it was hard to consider his figure under his layers. “So, Bede, I wanted to thank you for gathering all of those wishing stars for me. Honestly, I can’t even try to explain how much it means to me that you would want to do this. You’re a very selfless young man,” Rose commented, showering the boy with praise, hoping to see the boy’s cheeks redden up. It must have been instinct, or maybe just the fact that the boy didn’t receive much praise. Just a few words and Bede’s beautiful skin was dusted over with a rosy blush. Loving how with just a few simple words, or an action, he could make Bede’s entire face flush up.

Looking down at his drink, Bede took a sip, his face contorting slightly at the taste. Deciding to cover up his flustered cheeks by drinking, that way if asked he could try to convince Rose that the reason his cheeks were heating up was because of the alcohol and not because of the man's words. “You don’t have to thank me for that, I just happened to notice them,” Bede lied. Truly, he doesn’t know why he does it, since it’s almost painfully obvious he’s looking for them. He just wanted Rose to appreciate him, but he doesn’t know exactly how to approach that. 

Rose let out a gentle laugh, already knowing that the boy was lying to him. It was plain as day that he was trying to impress the Chairman. Though, it wouldn’t hurt to let it slide, Rose happened to find it rather endearing. “Mm, well, I’m happy you did, they’re helping my research tremendously.” He grinned, moving to take Bede’s glass and top him off, wanting to keep something in the boys cup to keep him drinking. “I also noticed that you’ve defeated Kabu and have obtained the grass, water and fire badge now.” Rose pointed out as he slid the glass back towards the boy. “Excellent work, I knew endorsing you was going to be an excellent choice.” He grinned, throwing another compliment out there for Bede to eat up. 

Again, Bede brought the glass back to his mouth, downing the drink quickly in attempts to hide how much he was enjoying the praise. His face heating up as he made a face at how strong the whisky truly was, even gagging slightly, though he tried to cover it up with a weak cough. He’d regretted the action almost instantly, and he thought he was going to throw up, but the last thing he wanted was for Chairman Rose to realize what he was enjoying the praise. The thought just seemed weak to him. “Thank you,” Bede said as he shifted his gaze down to his lap, playing with the hem of his jacket, trying to avoid eye contact with the older man. 

“Why don’t you take your coat off, hm?” Rose offered as he reached for the glass, pouring more in than he probably should have. “Looks like you’re getting pretty warm,” he commented, leaning back and taking another sip of his own drink. It was pretty watered down by that point, but Rose was perfectly fine with that. He definitely didn’t want to be drunk for what he had in store for him. Rose had always had his sights set on Bede, from the second he saw him standing nervously in the orphanage. His beautiful white hair, his long eyelashes, flawless pale skin, and his shocking stand off attitude. It was definitely safe to say that Rose wanted to destroy him from the second he’d laid his eyes on him. Tear down his walls, and trust and replace it with fear and anxiety. 

Bede, oblivious to Rose’s intentions, looked up and nodded, moving to unzip his jacket, standing up and draping it over the back of his chair. He wanted to refuse the drink that Rose was offering him now, but he didn’t want to be rude. His stomach was hurting and it tasted like gasoline, even just looking down at the drink made him begin to feel nauseous. As he tried to relax back into the chair, he became aware that the room was starting to spin. Perhaps if he hadn't downed his whisky so fast he wouldn’t have begun to feel so inebriated. “I.. I still feel hot.” Bede revealed, his voice shaky, afraid to come across as weak with the information he was offering up. Clearly if Rose was still urging him on, so this must have been a normal feeling to have. He trusted Rose not to put him in a dangerous situation. 

Standing up, Rose walked around the back of his chair, trying to keep his grin off of his face. Bede wasn’t quite to the point he wanted him at just yet, he was still capable of getting up to leave, and that was the last thing Rose wanted. He trailed his hand across the back of the younger boy's shoulders, truly just wanting to get his hands on him. “I wish I could turn on the air conditioning, but unfortunately it’s out right now...” Rose lied, trailing off before he pulled away, “Gosh, you wear so many layers, it’s no wonder you’re always so hot, you know you can relax around me Bede, we’re like family now.” 

His eyes trailed down to the cup, wondering if he could feel any hotter at this point. Reaching out for it, he quickly took another long sip, finishing it off once more. Eager to impress Rose as per usual. It was easier to take this time, but now his head was spinning and his eyelids felt heavy. “Mmhmm,” Bede slurred out, “I tru..trust you.” He murmured as he leaned back in the chair. The room was spinning now, but he tried to relax. Without realizing it, he’d closed his eyes and had started to fall asleep, his body shutting down. Upon seeing how hard it was for Bede to keep his eyes open, Rose grinned. It was finally time to set his plan into motion. 

Reaching over Bede, he sat his own glass down on his desk and brought his hands back to strip his jacket off before undoing the buttons on his vest. “I’m happy to hear you’ve grown to trust me.” He purred, shrugging off the vest and quickly undoing his tie, letting them simply fall to the floor. Deciding that he could always just clean up the mess later. After all, when would he get a pretty young boy like Bede to let his guard down like this again? 

His hands came down, running down Bede’s chest, grabbing the bottom of his shirt before he began to pull up, undressing the boy. Bede’s eyes shot open at the sudden cool air he felt on his shirt before he slowly began to realize what the Chairman was doing, “Sir, wha.. What are you doing?” He asked, his voice still slurred, mind desperately trying to grasp at any strings. Surely there was a reason the Chairman was undressing him like this. 

“You said you were hot, right? I’m just helping you out,” Rose promised as he got the shirt off the boy and threw it across the room, then pushing his hands lower to toy at the waistband of Bedes shorts. He hated that the boy wore shorts over his leggings, it was simply just too many layers keeping him from what he really wanted. Slowly he tried to push the shorts off of Bede’s body, hoping that the boy would just stay nice and pliant as he worked, and luckily for him that’s exactly what happened. Rose managed to get the shorts off of him easily enough, it was going to be his leggings that would turn out to be a problem. Turning Bede’s chair around, he took a good look down at the boy in front of him. His pale skin flushed a beautiful shade of red, from embarrassment or alcohol, Rose couldn’t tell, but he appreciated it either way. Trailing his eyes down, he caught sight of Bede’s cock pressing against his leggings, making a mental note that the boy probably wasn’t wearing any underwear. 

Bede’s eyes began to fall shut once again, only to widen once more as he felt hands grabbing at his leggings. Jolting back up he struggled to get away from the Chairman, “stop!” He whined out, not wanting to remove anything else, otherwise he’d be naked before the man he considered a father figure. So, of course the last thing he wanted was to be completely nude before him, he was too old for that. 

“Come on, son, don’t you trust me?” Rose asked as he looked down at him, a gentle smile gracing his features, his hand trailing down to run over Bede’s cock through his leggings. Rose needed to get his hands on him, he couldn’t handle it anymore. The thought of just pushing through and ravaging Bede was getting closer and closer to being a reality.

Almost immediately as Rose had brushed his hand over his cock, Bede realized what was going on. Rose had gotten him drunk so he could use him. The worst part being that Bede walked into it blindly with open arms. His head began to fill with the reality of what was happening. Rose was going to rape him, and now he was too drunk to do anything about it. Tears began to stream down his cheeks as Rose pulled his leggings down slowly, watching as the man took time to savor the sight. Feeling the cool air hit his cock, he felt bile rising up in his throat, “please… don’t do this,” he tried to beg. “I won’t tell anyone…I.. I-“

“I’m not giving you up that easily, son.” Rose interrupted. “I’ve wanted to have you bent over my desk from the moment I saw you,” he said, hoisting the boy up and throwing him over the side of his desk. The illusion of him being helpful had clearly been broken, and Rose was thankful for it. Now he could be rough with him. Quickly, he bent him over so that Bede’s ass was completely on display for him, stepping back and taking a good look before he gave his ass a quick slap. 

Bede let out a whimper, knowing that this was going to happen where he wanted it to or not. The position he was in made it impossible for him to see what was going on. His cock pressed against the edge of the desk, and his face down in the man's paperwork. He could try to turn his head to look, but truly, he didn’t think he wanted to see. Soon, he heard a cap open and felt a cold finger pressing against his asshole. He tried to move immediately, but Rose held him down. Bede let out a choked out cry, tears starting to fall down his face. “Please, Sir, I-” Bede began, but was cut off with own on gasp as Rose began to fuck the finger into him quickly. 

Rose was sick of waiting, and he knew he’d needed to be quick. Eventually Bede would sober up enough to start to fight back, and with his dick straining against his pants he was starting to get impatient. Just as quickly as he’d pushed in his first finger, he added in his second. Watching Bede's rim swallowing around his fingers. He couldn’t help but to lick his lips at the sight, “you’re saying you don’t want this, but your body keeps pulling me back in,” Rose said tauntingly, his voice low and smooth as it usually is, “you’re so scared to admit that you’ve wanted this.” Carefully, he used his freehand to undo the button to his pants. As they fell to the floor he hurriedly added his third finger, not missing the way Bede squeaked beneath him. 

He knows it’s dirty, but he loved knowing that this had to be painful for Bede. It only worked in getting his cock even harder. The boy would feel this pain for days after this had happened, and Rose couldn’t wait to watch. Now that his pants were down he shimmied out of his briefs and added his fourth finger. Pushing them in roughly, and working them quickly, not caring whether or not he was working too fast, just worried about when he could actually get inside the boy. Rose used his free hand to jerk his dick a few times before he decided Bede was loose enough to take him. Of course he still wanted the boy to be nice and tight, just like his young virgin ass should be. 

Tears were pouring down Bede’s cheeks at this point, his face bright red from gasping for air. A mantra of no and please don’t leave his mouth, praying that maybe Rose would come to his senses. When he felt the man's cold fingers leaving his body, he thought that maybe that’s what was happening, though his heart quickly plummeted when he felt the thick head of Rose’s cock against his rim.

“No!” Bede screamed out, starting to kick his legs. Though, Rose simply just pinned his thighs back down and pushed himself completely into Bede with one quick thrust. He felt sick to his stomach. Bile rose up his throat quickly, and before he knew it, he was throwing up over Rose’s desk. The putrid scent of alcohol mixed with vomit assaulting his nose as Rose assaulted his body. Bede couldn’t help but to feel pathetic in that moment. Such a strong gym challenger reduced to a disgusting fuck toy for his endorser.

After Bede had thrown up, his body seemed to relax a little bit. Or, he chose to simply give up. Either way, Rose took the opportunity to start fucking into Bede. Gripping the boys milky hips and jackhammering into him. Desperate only for his own pleasure at this point. He had to push through the smell. This was going to be his only opportunity to have Bede like this so he was going to go through with it no matter what the boy did. Luckily for him the pleasure was incredible, Bede was sinfully tight around his thick cock, and he loved how he squeezed around him with each gasp of air the boy took. 

Rose moaned out and threw his head back, his nails digging into Bede’s skin. Wanting to leave the boy reminders that this had happened. His cock was being swallowed by the crying boy beneath him, but every once and awhile Rose could swear he heard moans coming from the boy too. “You filthy slut, you’re getting off on this aren’t you?” Rose grunted, his grin returning to his face as he began slamming his hips against Bede’s. Welcoming the wet slap that echoed the room. 

Feeling disgusted with himself, all Bede could do in response was just cry out, “No!” Though it was hardly true. Rose was continuously slamming against his prostate, and with the angle he was pinned against the table, each thrust stimulated his small cock. It made him feel like scum to know that he was going to cum from being raped by his father figure while laying in his own vomit.

“You can’t lie to me,” Rose grinned as he leaned down, kissing down Bede’s spine, his beard scraping against the soft skin there, making Bede shiver. He was getting close, and he couldn’t wait to finish inside the boy. Wanting to watch his thick seed spill from Bede’s abused asshole. With that thought in mind it only took a few more rough thrusts before Rose’s hips stuttered and he came buried deep inside of Bede, moaning into the boys back. Bringing his hand down to play with the tip of the boys cock before he heard the boy whine loudly and felt his cum coat his fingers. 

He took a few seconds to savor the feeling before he pulled out and admired the sight before him. Rose considered taking a photo, but thought against it, not wanting to have evidence against him. He wiped his dick off and pulled his pants up, watching as his semen literally drips out of Bede. The boy was still awake, which came as a surprise to the Chairman, but it didn’t matter. “You can leave now.” Rose said simply, as he went to clean his hands. “I’m going to call the cleaning crew, so unless you want them to see you like this..” He trailed off, buttoning his pants and pulling his top back on. 

Shakily, Bede pushes himself up from the desk, he felt awful, but worked on getting dressed as quickly as he possibly could. He was still inebriated, and stumbled a few times. Having to catch himself on the desk or chair just to stay standing upright. Cum immediately began sleeping into his leggings, though, as he pulled his coat on it was hard to tell. He grabbed his bag and stumbled quickly towards the door. 

“Oh Bede, wait.” Rose called, making Bede stop in his tracks, a shiver running up his spine, “It would be wise of you not to tell anyone about this.” He said. Rose didn’t exactly threaten him, but it was still there. Bede knew it. 

“Yes sir.” Bede replies, his voice raspy from all the crying and screaming he’d just done. His body ached, but he forced himself to move again, opening the door and spotting Oleana sitting there looking smug. 

“Thank you for visiting Rose Tower,” she said simply, watching as Bede left the tower as quickly as possible.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on twitter @bedesbummie


End file.
